


Admit It's About Me

by MizErie



Category: Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Angry Sex, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, cum as lube, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizErie/pseuds/MizErie
Summary: After hearing Frank's new album, Gerard is pissed Frank's writing songs about him.(Author's Note, dated January 11, 2019: I reread this yesterday for the first time since it was posted. The writing was horrible! I have revised and reposted it to make it easier to read and add a little punch. Enjoy!)





	Admit It's About Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on [Frerard Hub](http://frerardhub.tumblr.com). (Since Tumblr is a huge dickwad now, you must have an account to access Frerard Hub. And even then, I can only get it work on my app.) 
> 
> "Prompt 172: After Gerard hears All I Want is Nothing by FIATC for the first time, he confronts Frank about it and they end up having sex."
> 
> I hope the prompter likes what I did. 
> 
> (I should say this. While I do think a few of Frank's songs are about Gerard, this one is not. After all, who else could "a crooked spine" be if not Gerard? But it was the prompt.) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with My Chemical Romance or the guys that make up the band. No part of this is true; it is purely a fictional story. Any part of this story that resembles real life is only coincidental. No parts of this story may be reproduced or used without permission.

The phone rings in his ear for the third time, and Gerard curses his phone.  
  
“Damn it, Frank, pick up the fucking—”  
  
“Hello?” comes Frank’s unenthusiastic voice through the phone’s speaker.  
  
“Why are you writing songs about me?!” Gerard spits at him.  
  
Frank's tone drips sarcasm. “I'm doing well, Gerard. Thanks for asking. It's been a while. How are you?”  
  
“What the fuck, Frankie?! Are you still mad about My Chem?”  
  
“I've moved on. I assume you heard, judging by your accusations.”  
  
Gerard sighs, and he uses his unoccupied hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as he sits behind the wheel of his car at a red light.

His voice is more gentle this time. “Yeah, I heard. I like the sound, Frank. But seriously, why are you writing songs about me?”  
  
“Who says they're about you?”  
  
“Can we meet to talk about this?” Gerard asks, clearly impatient. “I'm in Jersey.”  
  
“I'm at home,” is all Frank answers.  
  
Gerard hangs up the phone and depresses the gas pedal, pulling away from the red light. He's already on his way to Frank’s house.  
  
It only takes him a few minutes to get there from his hotel. Expecting Jamia to answer the door, he knocks without hesitation and has to take a step back when Frank does instead.  
  
“Hey,” Gerard mutters.  
  
“You got here fast,” Frank says as he bids Gerard entrance with a motion of his hand.  
  
“So yes, I heard the new record,” Gerard says, following Frank into the kitchen. “Particularly I heard ‘All I Want is Nothing’. Why are you writing songs about me, Frank? I thought we were over.”  
  
Frank scoffs.  
  
“Maybe we're over to you…” he starts, but he lets his words trail off. He opens the refrigerator for a beer. “You want one?”  
  
Gerard shakes his head no.  
  
“Frank, just, really? We're enemies? The memory of the feeling lying next to me? All you want is for me to want you?”  
  
Frank nurses his beer, eyeing Gerard’s new short-cut, red hair intently.  
  
After a short silence, Gerard asks, not bothering to hide his exasperation, “What if someone figures out it's about us?”  
  
“ _If_ it's about us,” Frank corrects. “I like the new look. With the blue suit and all.”  
  
Gerard darts into Frank's personal space and wraps his hand in Frank's hair, jerking Frank's head back. Frank drops his beer, the bottle clattering on the floor.  
  
“Is this what you want? Do you want Jamia to watch too?” Gerard's tone is dark.  
  
Frank pulls against Gerard’s hand in his hair, his eyes fluttering shut.  
  
“She's not here,” he breathes. “Or the kids. Didn't you notice the house is quiet?”  
  
Gerard crashes his mouth against Frank's in a heated kiss. Frank's knees buckle, and Gerard catches him with a quick arm around the waist. Frank finally forces his eyes open.  
  
“Tell me you don't miss this,” taunts Frank.  
  
“I didn't say you could write songs about me.”  
  
Gerard releases his grip, and Frank nearly falls on the floor.  
  
“I still haven’t admitted anything was about you.”  
  
Frank shoves Gerard, knocking him against the countertop, and slips a hand inside Gerard’s boxers. He pulls at Gerard’s length, which is unsurprisingly half-hard, several times and then runs his thumb over Gerard's leaking slit.  
  
“We both know why you came here, and it’s not to talk about some stupid song I wrote.”  
  
Gerard pushes Frank off. He unbuckles Frank’s belt then unbuttons Frank's low-hung jeans.  
  
“Don’t you dare write a damn word about this.”  
  
“Maybe I will,” Frank retorts as he spins Gerard to face the counter.  
  
He jerks Gerard’s pants down and drops to his knees. Frank spreads Gerard’s ass cheeks, running a wide, wet stripe over his hole. He laps over Gerard's entrance just enough to tease him before really burying his face in Gerard’s ass.  
  
Gerard groans and begs for a reprieve when Frank’s warm tongue pushes past the first ring of muscles. Frank uses his spit as lube and pushes two fingers into Gerard, languidly thrusting them. It takes only a couple of strokes over Gerard’s prostate to push him over the edge. He cums in the floor a few feet from Frank’s spilled beer.  
  
“You’re helping me mop before Jamia gets home,” Frank states with a giggle.  
  
But Gerard’s not as humorous.  
  
“I didn’t make the mess.” He glances at Frank’s undone jeans barely staying put on Frank’s hips. “But I can.”  
  
Gerard tosses Frank on the kitchen table after stripping off his pants. Frank lands on his back hard enough to rattle the chairs. Gerard wastes no time sinking his mouth over Frank’s hard dick.  
  
Frank tries to control the pace, but Gerard slams Frank’s hips back down on the table, digging his blunt nails into Frank's inked skin to hold him there.  
  
“Tell me you’ve missed this, and I’ll admit the song is about you,” Frank murmurs.  
  
Gerard lifts his head with a smack and crams a couple of fingers in Frank’s mouth.  
  
“Suck them wet,” he demands.  
  
Frank does as told, saturating the fingers in his mouth. All the while, he gives Gerard seductive looks from half-lidded eyes; he loves where this is heading. Once satisfied, Gerard removes his fingers from Frank’s mouth and pushes them into Frank’s ass.  
  
While working Frank’s hole, Gerard takes back to sucking Frank off. Frank gasps and moans, clawing at the table for more purchase as the pressure in his groin builds. Gerard has Frank's dick balls deep down his throat when Frank knows he can't hold back any longer, but he tries not to let on. Gerard knows Frank though; he knows that slight twitch Frank has right before he cums as intimately as he knows his own, and he pulls his mouth off, letting Frank spurt on the edge of the table and drip onto the floor.  
  
"I can tell you've missed me," Frank taunts again.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Gerard breathes as he presses another fiery kiss against Frank's mouth.  
  
Using the cum that dribbled down Frank's ass mixed with a little spit as lube, Gerard shoves his once-again hard dick into Frank after he breaks the kiss. Frank inhales sharply and claws at the table's surface again in response to Gerard's brutal thrusts.  
  
"Is this what you remember? Is this what you wanted?" Gerard asks as he repeatedly slams into Frank with vengeance.  
  
Frank circles his legs around Gerard's waist in a futile attempt to gain any control, but Gerard's hands wrap around his thighs. Gerard leans over Frank, and Frank regrets they both aren't completely naked. He wants to feel Gerard's chest skin to skin, to feel Gerard's heat and heartbeat so close. His body already aches from the punishment Gerard is inflicting, but Gerard's not done.  
  
"Should I leave my mark? Should I sign my work to let Jamia know I was here?” Gerard smirks wickedly. “After all, you'll be used up once I'm done. It'll take you a week to recover." Gerard lowers his voice, whispering in Frank's ear, "Because we're enemies, and enemies aren't gentle."  
  
“She knows who I belong to.”  
  
Gerard pushes the hem of Frank's t-shirt up to his shoulder with a rough hand. He sucks one of Frank's nipples into his mouth and bites down on it before applying hard suction. Frank digs his fingers into Gerard's hair, pulling at his head, but it only makes it worse. Gerard continues abusing Frank's chest well after Frank's nipple is swollen and bruised.  
  
"Gee, stop," Frank cries out finally.  
  
But Gerard knows by his tone that Frank's not done, just in need of a short respite, a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm giving you my undivided attention. Isn't this what you wanted?" Gerard asks, seemingly unconcerned about Frank's well-being.  
  
"Yes. No. I mean..." Frank stammers. He bites his lower lip to keep from saying anything more.

Frank shifts his hips, and Gerard ceases thrusting into him for a moment.  
  
"So the song is about me,” Gerard states with a questioning tone.  
  
"If I say yes, will you lighten up a little?"  
  
"No," Gerard answers bluntly.  
  
"Then yes, it is."  
  
"It is what?"  
  
"The song is about you, okay?" There's a hint of desperation in Frank's voice.  
  
Gerard grins, and Frank knows Gerard just broke. Gerard's in it for the pleasure instead of the pain now.  
  
"That's all I wanted you to say," Gerard says as he starts ramrodding Frank again.  
  
But Frank notices Gerard's thrusts are more gentle now, not as angry. Gerard moves with his usual grace, his hands softly grazing over Frank's ink. It's barely a noticeable change though; Frank only sees it because he knows Gerard as well as Gerard knows him. And he knows Gerard is close to his peak by the tiny wrinkles next to Gerard's eyes from him concentrating.

Frank seizes his opportunity to take control and fucks upward. Gerard braces on the table, his climax imminent. He makes a familiar whine, and Frank watches as Gerard's eyes roll up. Frank slows his hips once Gerard's dick stops twitching inside of him.

Gerard pulls out, catching some of his cum oozing out of Frank's ass and mixing it with the precum Frank is leaking to bring Frank to his own ecstasy.  
  
By the time Frank peaks a second time, the kitchen isn't the only thing that's a mess; they’re both covered in sweat and bodily fluids. Neither of them bothers to clean up before getting dressed in silence.

Gerard finally speaks up. "Why didn't you just say something instead of writing songs in your basement?"

"One song. I wrote _one_ song."

Gerard gives Frank a look as Frank reaches in the kitchen closet for the mop.

"Maybe we need to talk about some of the other songs too."

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~I'm actually happy with this story as I post it.~~ And yes, I know I screwed with the timeline a little, but it is fiction after all. I appreciate everyone reading it!! I have the best readers!!
> 
> My love, hugs, and kisses to all!!  
> xo Miz


End file.
